The double-edged sword.
by Alan Smithee
Summary: Two differing looks at the rise and fall of a friendship, seen through the eyes of the characters' journals.
1. Zell's Eyes

  
Hey, Journal:  
  
What's up? You may wonder why I haven't written in you for so long. Well, you wouldn't believe the past few weeks, man! Well, I got into SeeD, but you probably expected that. However, what happened next was completely unbelievable. First off, I was apparently adopted. Secondly, it seems like I was always sort of friends/ fellow orphans/ etc. with everyone in Garden. Thirdly, some sorceress from the future tried to destroy the world with some time compression shit… normal stuff, really. Then the most surprising stuff happened: That quiet dude in all of my classes actually got some! WTF? I mean, you think I'm more desirable than that guy, right? Neh, it's all pretty cool. I've actually got more friends than before. No more of that hanging out playing Triple Triad in the cafeteria listening to those two creepy guys describe what not rated "M" for Mature things they'd like to do to the instructor anymore… Who are those friends? Basically, the instructor, the quiet guy, his girlfriend (Come on, please help me…tell me I'm more desirable than him,)this pimp daddy wannabe and this really perky chick. I don't know, but my "mom" always thought that you just can't near die to save the world from some evil sorceress chick with someone and not come out of it friends. I guess that should help out…Oh, I just remembered: I promised the perky chick that I would help her out with this Garden Festival thing she's all up into.  
  
Your pal,   
  
Z-Gangsta   
  
Mood: Relieved.  
Music: "Glorious Day"- Weezer.  



	2. Selphie's Eyes

Dear Diary:   
  
I am SOOO glad to be back to write in you again! When we were fighting that sorceress, I thought I would never see you again! What to write, what to write…Oh, I've apparently got a boyfriend…His name's Irvy…he's some guy from Galbadia who apparently was crushing on me since I was six or seven (if you can believe that…) He's really good with a gun (just between us girls, I hope that's not the only item used for shooting that he's good with…) I'm just giddy! I kicked some sorceress's ass and made so many good friends! I mean, that Commander guy I told you about and his sidekick "Chicken-Wuss" or something, the Commander guy's new girlfriend (I told you he'd be the one who'd get the girl…I mean, that Chicken-Wuss guy's face tattoo makes him so totally not pretty…) So, where was I? Oh, I finally got the Garden Festival working again! This is so cool…that Chicken-Wuss guy actually volunteered when I asked, and Squall said he might put a forced committee on to help us. The best part? We might even be able to do this monthly, weekly, or something in that area! This is just so cool! I wish I could have written in you more often so that I don't have to sound all giddy…  
Yours truly,  
Sefie (Irvy's nickname for me? Ain't he sweet?)  



	3. 3 months later: Zell's Eyes.

Hey, Journal:  
  
What's up? I met with Selphie over next month's Garden Festival. I can't believe how much work she puts into these things! Sometimes I think she made me her top assistant because she wants me to work like a fucking dog for this stuff…well, either that or that she wants me… Then of course, I realize that she is so into Irvine, she doesn't blatantly want me to work like a dog, and I'm only the top assistant because I rule at this stuff. Well, anyway, she tried to get my ideas. I may have been a little Squall-like at some of this stuff, but she just took it in stride. I think she may have been the first to catch on that I kinda…sort of…like that one chick over in the library. She confronted me about all of it, of course I did my patented "Zell Dincht Fake-out" thing, she talked about how that chick saw me put that poem in her desk… Sometimes, I hate being so open about my feelings. Anyway, Selphie said a few things about what I need to do in order to get the girl…you know, the typical "You're too damn fugly and need to change your entire appearance including but not totally finding an attractive person and wearing their skin…" stuff that everyone tells me. Luckily, Selphie told me she'd try and put in a good word for me with her. I hope so, as I really need a date for the next Festival. I mean, Selphie's got Irvine, Squall's got Rinoa, Quistis asked Seifer to go with her [I sincerely DOUBT that would really happen, though…]…hell, even NORG has a date. I mean, when do I get my luck? Am I cursed this way? Eh, I'll see if Selphie has a purpose now…I'll catch ya!  
  
Your pal,  
  
Z-Gangsta.  
  
Mood: Slightly worried.  
Music: "The One"- Limp Bizkit 


	4. 3 months later: Selphie's Eyes.

Dear Diary:  
  
I am just soooooooooo happy right now! The most recent Garden Festival was a complete success! I mean, everyone loved the stuff me and Zell did! I mean, he is a natural with decorations, and I'm already so good at making the stuff work…I'm just on a huge high right now. Anyway, everything went well for this. I was completely taken aback when Squall proposed to Rinoa during the festivities, but what the hey, they were almost as good as married anyways…(Now I just need to get Irvy to finally go that route with me… J Anyway, I finally did my good deed for the day. It seemed that Zell was being…well, Zell-like over the fact that no one liked him. The shocker? I was already planning to set one of my friends up with him (you know, that chick over in the library who apparently had her eyes on the guy…), when I find that Zell's been angsting over her for a long time! I guess that pairing worked well J. Anyways, I've been thinking of new plans for the next Garden Festival, I should start to play them off of Zell.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sefie.  



	5. 4 months afterwards: Zell's eyes.

Hey, Journal:  
  
  
Well, it's in the books, baby! Another month is in the books, and I think that we've kicked out another top-quality Garden Festival! The stuff we were doing today was just excellent, if I may say so myself. I don't know if Selphie will agree with the plans, but I think we did well enough on them to put them in as is. I just sent them over to Cid for approval, and that seems like a mere formality. I am just totally psyched up; I did more of this than she did this time. Well, I'm off now!  
  
Your pal,   
  
Z-Gangsta.  
  
Mood: Pumped  
Music: "Low Rider"- War  



	6. 4 months afterwards: Selphie's eyes.

Dear Diary:   
  
Today seemed sort of pointless for our next Garden Festival. Me and Zell were apparently just making up some joke ideas for the next one, and nothing really got done for serious ideas. The day might have been necessary to ease all of the tension we've had lately, but all in all it was a wash for good ideas. I should have told him I was joking in a couple of these cases, but I assume that he realized all of this was tongue-in-cheek. Well, at least tomorrow we can get to work on some serious stuff with it! Well, I'm a little sleepy now, so I'm going to check in.   
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sefie.   



	7. The Next Day: Selphie's Eyes.

Dear Diary:  
  
WHAT THE HELL DID ZELL JUST TRY TO PULL?  
I went over to see Zell about today's Garden Festival plans. His girlfriend told me that he was over in the Quad, which seemed strange. Usually he was trying to get in line over at the cafeteria this early, but I decided to go and check anyways. Imagine my freaking surprise when I saw that Zell was already setting up decorations for the Festival- The same stuff that I thought was just a joke between us! Can you believe the guy? I naturally went over to Cid and told him that that one was just a joke, that we needed to have more time, and that we'd be back with something better. Finally, Cid allowed me to go over and take down the decorations. I am honestly shocked he didn't catch on that it was just a joke, though, but I guess that it's nothing really. We'll just go back and do even better stuff next time! Maybe if Zell's even lucky, I might add a couple more of those ideas into the next one…  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sefie.  
  



	8. The Next Day: Zell's Eyes.

Hey, Journal:   
  
Not to talk smack to you, man, but…  
  
WHAT-THE-FUCK-IS-GOING-ON-HERE???????  
  
I got all of the plans approved. I stay up half the night working out the decorations, and most of the day putting them up in the Quad. I finally decide to relax and chill, then go back to the Quad…only to find the hynedamn decorations torn off the walls and thrown into the garbage! Can you believe that shit? To make things worse, my so-called "friend" Selphie comes over and asks on some ideas for the new Garden Festival. I tell her "Sorry, but the ideas were thrown in the garbage by some punks." She replied, "Oh, yeah, that was me. Now let's go get some ideas for real plans. Can you believe her? She totally punked me out on the Festival and then wants my help again! Of course I get angry and demand that she apologize to me. Then she has the nerve to demand that I apologize to her for sending them in without her permission! I do not believe that shit… Anyways, I tried to tell my side of the story peacefully and calmly, she snapped at me, I went back here to write in you. I'm going to take a nap. I'll catch ya.  
  
Your pal,  
  
Z-Gangsta.  
  
Mood: Pissed off.  
Music: "Everything Falls Apart"- Dog's Eye View  



	9. That Night: Selphie's Eyes.

Dear Diary,  
  
I FUCKING HATE ZELL.  
  
Oh, did I just swear at you? Sorry, but, to put it nicely, I FRICKING HATE ZELL. I mean, I go over and try to be nice to him and put all of this behind us, right? He responds by apparently snapping, going into "that took me most of the night…" "Apologize for doing that without my permission", and all of that bullshit. I mean, why should I apologize here? If Zell didn't put them up without my permission, I wouldn't have taken them down without his. I tell him that, and he goes ballistic! Over some stupid little stuff! I mean, what is so great about all of those things anyway? Even still, he'd be laughed at. Then he went into that whole "I worked the whole night on that stuff…you're going to get all the credit anyways…" crybaby stuff. I mean, what was his deal? I tried to reason with him, but he went crazy on me! I finally decided to leave and try to settle down. Well, I'm off to do some more thinking; even writing about it makes me angry.  
  
Yours truly,   
  
Sefie.  



	10. That Day: What Really Happened.

"Hey, Selphie!" Zell yelled.  
"What's going on, Zell? I've been looking for you… I need some help getting the ideas for the Garden Festival. Come on…" Selphie answered.  
"What? That's what I wanted to call you on…I was working on the decorations, and when I got back here, some punks tore them down and threw them out!" Zell said.  
"Oh, yeah, that was me. Now let's get to work…" Selphie replied.  
"Hold up a second…That was YOU?"  
"Well, yeah…I mean, they were stupid…"  
"WHAT? I was up all night doing those fucking decorations…I spent most of the day putting them up…" Zell fumed.  
"Well, sure. Now help." Selphie replied.  
"NO," Zell exclaimed.  
"What did you say to me?" Selphie asked.  
"I said, Apologize for doing it without my permission," Zell replied.  
"Hey, if you didn't send them into Cid without my permission, I wouldn't have torn them down without yours…" Selphie exclaimed  
"Oh, so it's my fault? Well, let's run it down to see whose fault it was…"  
"Ooh, boy, this'll be long…"  
"I do most of the thinking…I do ALL of the decorations, you take ALL of the credit…" Zell said.  
"So logically, it should be YOUR fault, since you apparently do EVERYTHING…" Selphie argued.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm always to blame. If it's people giving us praise for how good they are, it's always 'perfect little Selphie.' If it's people trying to lynch us for how bad it was, it was 'wicked little Zell.' Is that it?" Zell raged.  
"Well, yeah. Come on, Zell, face facts. I'm the one people associate with the Garden Festival. I'm the more popular one of us. Accept that." Selphie replied.  
"Yeah…" Zell replied before mumbling something.  
"Um, what did you just say?" Selphie asked.  
"I said that the only reason you're popular is because every guy in Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Garden knows the exact shape of your birthmark…" Zell screamed.  
"Well, that's funny, because I could say the EXACT SAME THING about YOU…" Selphie screamed.  
"WHAT-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY?" Zell asked as he took a couple steps forward.  
"Nothing…just that ZELL DINCHT IS A SMELLY HOMO. HE HAS SEX WITH MEN. AND HE SMELLS." Selphie yelled.  
"WHAT WHAT?" Zell yelled as he took a few more steps forward.  
"What are you going to do…CHICKEN-WUSS?" Selphie called out.   
"Oh, THAT IS IT…" Zell immediately took off and started hitting Selphie. Selphie tried to get at her nunchaku and started to fight back. Suddenly, Xu ran out to see what was the matter.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Xu exclaimed.  
"Well…it's…she…decorations…ripped off…punked out…" Zell stammered.  
"Zell…plans…no permission…screwed over…hit me.!" Selphie cried.  
"Well, this is really bad…and from two SeeDs, no less? You're both demoted one level and confined to your dorms for the rest of the day. That is that!"   



End file.
